German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 014 572 A1 (Eich et al.) describes a method for controlling an automated clutch, which comprises a hydraulic clutch actuating system with a hydrostatic actuator whose pressure is detected, where the pressure of the hydrostatic actuator is used to adapt the clutch characteristic curve, in order to improve the clutch characteristic curve adaptation for clutches, in particular, for directly operable dual clutches.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 204 940 (Reibold et al.) describes a method for adapting parameters of a clutch of a dual-clutch transmission system which has a hydrostatic clutch actuator with a pressure sensor, in a motor vehicle, in which the following steps are carried out: engaging and/or disengaging the clutch, detecting a pressure pattern by means of the pressure sensor and the position of the clutch during engagement and/or disengagement of the clutch, adaptation of the parameters for the clutch from the pressure pattern and use of the adapted parameters in the subsequent operation of the clutch. A method for adapting clutch parameters of a dual-clutch transmission is thereby specified which is economical to use, and preferably gets by without a transmission test stand or roller test stand.
For more detailed information about the features of the present invention, we refer explicitly to German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 014 572 A1 and German Patent Application No. 10 2012 204 940, which are incorporated herein by reference. The teachings of these references are to be regarded as a component of the present document. Features of these references are features of the present document.